1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of an information processing apparatus and a storing apparatus, an information processing method and a storing method, and a recording medium. More particularly, the invention belongs to the technical field of a storing apparatus for storing, as content for distribution, content (distribution information) such as a movie to be distributed via a network, an information processing apparatus for distributing the distribution information from the storing apparatus, a storing method and an information processing method in the storing apparatus and the information processing apparatus, and a recording medium where a program for the storing apparatus is recorded so as to be readable by a computer, and a recording medium where a program for the information processing apparatus is recorded so as to be readable by a computer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called content distribution is being actively studied and developed. The content distribution is performed by accessing a server or the like storing the content from a terminal device via a network such as the Internet, and distributing content desired to be viewed in the terminal device to the terminal device so that the user can view the content.
A basic configuration of a conventional distribution system for distributing content is that, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-185263, a terminal device desiring content distribution is connected to a server or the like which stores the content via the network. After the connection is established, the desired content is distributed, that is, the terminal device receives the distributed content.
In the conventional distribution system, a terminal device to receive content desired to be distributed does not know a distribution state at that time of a server or the like that stores the content (that is, a state in which the server or the like operates stably or content distribution requests are sent also from other terminal devices and content distribution is congested).